


I'll Speak Where He Cannot (The (behind the scenes) Rose remix)

by AHaresBreath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magic, Rosebush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the woods outside Camelot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Speak Where He Cannot (The (behind the scenes) Rose remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209502) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 




End file.
